Lion-o(naruto prince of the thundercats)rewrite --- on hold
by natsuverx
Summary: This is a rewrite of naruto prince of the thundercats... so pm me or tell on the review which is better in story line. Please no flaming flamers.


**Disclamer: I don't own thundercats or naruto it belongs to their creator/artist that so talented which isn't me…**

Chapter 1

In the valley of the end there were two boys fighting one is trying to stop the other to become a missing nin and prove to him his existence while the other is a arrogant boy who wants nothing more but power to kill his clan slaying traitorous brother.

Kami with other souls (魂 tamashī) was angry at the duck haired boy when they saw the next scene that makes them angry a curse seal lvl 2 chidori was shoved into the heart of the other boy. The two of them was furious at kakashi because he teaches the bastard the chidori and nothing more… while the other is just shook his head.

The raven duck haired boy known as sasuke was laughing maniacally he feels the seething of power that was coursing into his body. Now that he has power to kill his brother he doesn't need to go to orochimaru now. He decided to go back to konohagakure no sato and pretend that he killed naruto in self defense. He didn't know that kakashi saw everything and was seething in anger that the cousin of obito killed his sensei's son and pretended that nothing happened. He will do everything in his power that he will make sasuke pay for his crime.

Sasuke now walks in the street of konoha hands inside his pocket while hapilly whistling. It was the best day of his life because the dobe was graciously give him power by dying in his hand. The two loyal fangirl of his greeted him and asked him that if he was okay and where's the baka that promised them that he will bring him back. Sasuke cooly said that he never saw the baka and perhaps that the baka went rogue.

**Uchiha Sasuke! **They heard a loud voice and they knew who is the owner of that voice. It belongs to none other than the godaime hokage Tsunade… " for leaving konoha on your own accord you are hereby placed in anbu prison and you will remain there until you are transferred to the blood prison. And where is naruto…." Said by the hokage.

Kakashi then appeared in a leaf shunshin and tells that sasuke killed naruto. Kakashi unsealed a seal in asl scroll containing naruto's lifeless dead body. When the civilian population saw this they cheered their sasuke-sama as a hero for finishing what the yondaime started. The trio of old buzzard idiotic buffoons tells the younger generation the dark secret of naruto. Tsunade and Kakashi was seething and kakashi was holding tsunade the best as he can to stop a full blood execution of the three.

Jiraiya was happy returning to konoha to give tsunade what his secret spy collected information. When he entered the gates he saw the civilian was happy and the other rookies was happy except for five and a very very pissed tsunade along with kakashi who was trying to hold tsunade down and saw the smirking three old buffoons.

Konohamaru was crying into his uncles shoulder because his boss was killed and asuma knew that his father along with minato and kushina and if those three are alive they will be angry and will kill everyone in the village specially the uchiha for his treachery.

Back in the world of life and death.

Kami has an idea that will blow the minds of the people who really cared for naruto and it will make everyone who hates naruto crazy. Kami snaps his finger and shinigami shows himself to kami. Kami ordered the shinigami that he wants to revived the three to punish the villager for their insolence and to revived naruto on a different dimension. And when the shinigami asked where he will revived naruto in which dimension. All he tells that on third earth known as thundera and he will be lion-o with no memories of his tragic past. Even in dreams his past will be non existance.

In the third earth the king and queen adopted a thunderkit ( tygra ) because they loose hope that they will have a baby a heir to the throne of the thundercats. So when they saw a balloon with a crib from the sky they thought that it was a blessing for them. But they didn't know that it could be a curse or a disaster because it is from a different clan.

Back to konoha

Three figures were walking from the forest with haste to konoha. To punish the evil doers physically and mentally that they will begged them to kill them. Needless to say that is the phase 1 of their plan but the phase 2 is to create a new village where they will live happily without the corrupted ones. So they will see that if someone is loyal to them and has the will of fire and the guts to be free from the corruption of other village clan, corrupted civilian and the worst the elders. They will be needed the help of tazuna the village bridge builder and the others that lives in wave to migrate to their new village. They will also gonna tell to the allies that naruto helped to acquired what happened to naruto and surely they will help them by making them their allies. The phase 3 of the plan is the exodus of the people in konoha/their allies inside the village.

When the three figures reached konoha the people saw them and they cheered that their beloved yondaime, his wife and the sandaime returns alive and well. They know that the yondaime will praise their beloved uchiha-sama for killing the demon brat. But the opposite happened and three of the civilian dropped dead courtesy of kushina and the next two are koharu and homura killed by hiruzen. When the people asked why they killed them. They tell them that it is their punishment and there will be a judgement by kami to those who abused the boy and the first five are only the tip of the iceberg. So they tell them again that they should better watch-out.

Danzo sees this and was fuming that he lost the two elders his partners in crime now they are dead he lost two major backer when voting in the council. He had no choice but to return to his root hq and plan on how to escape konoha now that hiruzen, minato and kushina returns he will be the neaxt that hoing to be killed by them specially with tsunade if they learned that he stole hashirama's cell and he has a play in the uchiha massacare to get the sharingan.

In the third earth time flow fast that the thunderkit they adopted became 5 years old that is when they learned that the queen was pregnant and they will have a real heir from the cats not some adopted from nowhere a nobody that is the murmurs/musings/talks of the elders and soldier of the king and queen. Tygra heard the talks of the servants and the elders and the soldiers. He hated that someone will get what he have so he has a plan that will make the queen miscarried the baby and he will tell a lie to mumm-ra and make him killed the king. He only wants the queen because the queen shows him love and treats him his son. Now with the king his issue is now that he will have a son with his flesh and blood he will treat him differently that is in tygra's mind.

Because lion-o is naruto's reincarnation and kami was always watching naruto because there is a new role that he is going to fulfill tygras's attemp is always ended in failure because of that failure his plans on going to mumm-ra was on hold. He will wait until lion-o was seven years old and then he will go to mumm-ra and let him destroy the thundercats kingdom. And when it does happened he will pledge his loyalty to mumm-ra.

Back to konoha

Next morning he assemble the people outside the hokage tower and tells them that sasuke was going to be sent to the blood prison. Because he killed naruto and was going to betray konoha by going to orochimaru. The people yells that he shouldn't do that because sasuke finished what he started killing the kyūbi brat. Minato makes a signal to the anbu wearing tora mask (tiger) and the said andbu chopped the head of the foolish one who is sakura's father kizashi.

Back to the castle the king and queen was happy when they saw lion-o started to walk and talk. While it makes tygra more and more and more jealous that he already wanted to strike the kit to beat him to death but he will be exposed and will be killed if he do that now. Tygra was beginning to hate his adopted parents more and more.

Back to minato kami gave minato a special jutsu and a device that looks like a medalion that will help him someday along with the others that loved naruto. It will help them to be safe and will be undetected in the elemental nation. but the the said medalion and its function is still a secret.0

Chapter end.

This is a rewrite of naruto prince of the thundercats. So which one is better? Any suggestion fill free to comment except for flaming flamers.

Question

Where should minato and the others build their new village?

Should they meet lion-o as a thunderkit or thundercat?

If they did lion-o has no chakra so what will they going to teach him?

Should konohamaru die too and reincarnated as wilykat or should inari die and he is the one reincarnated as wilykat?


End file.
